Path
by Ali-san
Summary: Doumeki's grandfather decides he need to give Doumeki a little help down his path of fate. Little spoilerish for volumes 9 and 10.


**Title**: Path  
**Characters**: Doumeki Haruka, Doumeki Shizuka, cameos of others  
**Summary**: Doumeki's grandfather decides that he is the one who will help Doumeki down the path he needs to follow.  
**Warnings**: Could be considered spoilery for volumes nine and ten. But not too bad, I think. Also, a little vague in places. Sorry about that.  
**Rating**: Yeah, it's pretty PG. Barely.  
**Dedication**: To Shadow, who was very kind to me recently.

Haruka had known instantly upon seeing his newborn grandson that he was different. The words 'I have a purpose to fulfill' were fairly written across his face. Yes, this young one would be different. He had asked his young daughter-in-law if he could do the honor of naming him, and the blushing woman had fervently agreed.

Sometimes he really did take too much advantage of whatever it was about him that no woman could resist. His son had frowned a little, but kept quiet; he still had respect for his father after all.

He chose the name Shizuka. His daughter-in-law fairly swooned with delight at how cute the name was, and how fitting it was for her son, even though he still cried as any normal infant. He also implied that the young one looked a little weak and perhaps he should take him once he gets older to train in temple duties and other things of that nature.

She was falling over herself in agreement with the plan. Haruka gave her his best smile and watched her flush and fawn some more.

His son was hardly pleased, but since it seemed decided upon, he did not protest. Especially since it would be going against not only his father, but also the master of a well-respected temple. So, as displeased as he was to allow his son into his father's care when he was a little older, he relinquished any thoughts of making it otherwise.

Haruka saw young Shizuka many times during his infancy, alluding to the fact that he was indeed weak. It was not quite so much that he was weak, but when it came to what his purpose was, he was definitely not strong enough. So in the grand scheme of Fate, his grandson was definitely weak.

When he was old enough to begin wearing kimonos, Haruka insisted upon traditional girl kimonos, resolute that the old-fashioned idea would help make him stronger. Shizuka's mother was a tad put-off with the suggestion, but since it was her father-in-law, she went ahead with it. She forgot all of this however, when Haruka brought Shizuka out dressed in a most envious kimono. The image of Haruka cradling the beatifically clad two-year-old Shizuka was just too much and she found herself clinging blissfully to her husband and insisting multiple pictures to be taken and framed immediately. Her husband sighed, but dutifully lifted the camera for the photo-op.

Haruka smiled serenely. Things were going his way.

It was around this time when whispers began to haunt the spirit world. Haruka listened as nameless spirits rippled with greed and anticipation that a very delicious human was around again. A young boy it seemed. They could not wait to try and eat him.

He also learned that the wish-granter had returned. He shook his head. Fate really loved when it pulled itself together. Sizuka sat quietly beside him, waiting for him to finish his meditation. He was five now, and the power that grew within him resonated deeply with Haruka. It was unfortunate that his son had absolutely no special ability at all, since it affected Shizuka. He was much less powerful than himself, but the boy still had a steely determination about him that would more than make up for it.

He reached over to place a hand on Shizuka's hair. "Shall we go?"

Shizuka nodded and unfolded himself from the cushion, wobbling a little as he stepped back into his geta. "Grandfather."

Haruka looked down at him as he slowly and carefully examined the kimono he wore. He met those dark golden eyes as they looked up at him. "You said I have to wear this until I get strong."

"That's right," Haruka nodded. He supposed it was high time Shizuka asked this question.

"Why? I'm just as strong as my friends at school," Shizuka said, his brow knitting together a little in a pout. "Why don't they have to do this too?"

Haruka let his breath out slowly. "Shizuka, I don't believe I have told you about Fate yet."

Shizuka scrunched his nose in thought and shook his head.

"Walk with me," Haruka gestured out among the temple grounds, and began his stroll. He really loved his temple and had worked a very long time to make sure it was a haven for all who needed it. He glanced at Shizuka who trailed beside him quietly, just as he always had ever since he learned how to walk.

Haruka lit a cigarette and exhaled the smoke leisurely. "Fate is something that is unseen. Some believe it's there, some do not."

By the breath Shizuka took, he could tell his grandson wanted to ask a question, but the boy snapped his mouth closed, determined not to be impatient as his grandfather took his time in the story. He ruffled the black hair affectionately and chuckled warmly as Shizuka waited out the scruffle and smoothed it back into place as best he could.

"Those who believe that Fate exists understand that they have a purpose in life. Something they need to fulfill before their deaths," Haruka continued, tapping away some ashes. He looked wistfully at an ancient maple, it's bright leaves glinting sunlight. "Sometimes it is the death that is required."

Shizuka waited, understanding that his grandfather was obviously remembering something, and that this topic was very important.

"Fate is something that you cannot escape. If you do something, you are meant to do it. If you do not do something, you were never meant to do it." Haruka looked away from the tree and back at his grandson, watching as he processed this. He smiled. "Like if your mother tells you that you have to get a perfect score on your kana test, but you get the next score down, your Fate was that you were never meant to get a perfect score on that test. So it seems like your Fate was failed, but in fact, was fulfilled. This is something you must keep in mind when considering your own Fate."

Shizuka nodded slowly, keeping up with it all thus far.

"You have a purpose, Shizuka," Haruka said. "Far be it from me to tell you what it is. You will have to discover it for yourself, but the fact that you must fulfill it is very clear. That is why you are in my care, why I train you, why I want you to be stronger."

Somewhere, a spirit chuckled. The young human boy was now alone; his parents had died for him. Haruka frowned.

"I want you to be as strong as you can, so you have the conviction you need in order to accomplish what you need to. I know you can't see things like I can, that's another reason you need that conviction. You must trust that things are there, even though you cannot see, hear, or touch them."

Shizuka mulled this over quietly before mumbling somewhat petulantly. "How'll I know what I'm supposed to do?"

Haruka looked down at him and placed a gentle hand on his head. "When the time comes, Shizuka, you will know. You will understand what it is you need to do."

He wished he would be able to be there when it happened. He would need to understand by himself though. It would be another thing he would have to do in order to be stronger. He led them on. "And when you get to that point in your life, you will have no reason whatsoever to give up. You will have no need for wishes."

Shizuka blinked at him before looking down at the ground at his feet. He reached up then and took Haruka's hand tentatively, relaxing when his was squeezed gently in response. "I won't let you down, grandfather."

"You never will."

End


End file.
